Blush
by awhitefairytale
Summary: <html><head></head>Regina and Emma are observing their son as he.. *gasp* talks to a girl. Part of my 30 day drabble challenge and the word is Blush. Obviously. Over 600 words so boom it gets it's own little story place. Let me know what you think.</html>


_Day 7 of the 30 day drabble challenge. The word is Blush. Here we have the swan-mills family with teenage Henry. _

* * *

><p>"Regina," Emma whispered, nudging the brunette in the side, "Look. Look at our son."<p>

Regina, frowning at the slightly painful nudge, followed Emma's finger and looked down at their fifteen year old son on the soccer field. His game having just ended, he wore his warm up suit and sweat still dripped from hair that desperately needed a cut. No matter what she said, the boy would not cut his hair, always saying something about it making him look cooler. But it wasn't his appearance that had caught both women's eyes. No. It was _who_ Henry was talking to and the smile on his face while taking to her.

Grace was animatedly talking to him, motioning with her hands and grinning widely, and Henry smiled, nodding occasionally. He obviously wasn't saying much but the way he looked at her said a million words.

"Looks like our son has a crush," Emma whispered into the brunette's ear, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her close.

"He's always had a crush on Grace." Regina replied, keeping her eyes on the two. When Henry was seven, he'd made a special valentines card for the girl. She remembered him asking her what color she thought Grace would like.

"I thought he liked Ava." Emma questioned, remembering how even though the girl had tried to get him busted at the pharmacy, he continuously talked about her and made googly eyes at her for weeks after the incident.

"Who?"

"Gretel."

"Ah yes. Well maybe he had a crush on her too at some point."

"I also thought there was a girl in New York, also blonde and a little bit taller, but we came back here before I could confirm my suspicions."

"He is growing up Emma. It's natural for him to start feeling things for girls."

"Or boys."

"Or boys." She agreed, perfectly fine with the idea of Henry liking the same sex.

_I obviously have no room to judge._

The two silently continued to watch their son but when the conversation was over and after the boy and the girl had hugged, Regina and Emma both grinning, Henry turned toward them, just barely catching his brunette mother's eye.

"Shit. Act like we weren't watching," Emma mumbled, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. Regina rolled her eyes at the silly blonde while also trying to stifle a giggle.

"You're an idiot. He obviously saw us dear."

"Regina, don't blow our cov-"

"Hey guys," Henry said, setting his gym bag down on the bleacher and raising an eyebrow in a somewhat similar fashion to his brunette mother.

"Hey kid!" Emma shouted all too enthusiastically. "That was a great game!"

"Ma, I know you saw me talking to Grace and I don't want to hear a single word about it."

"Of course not dear," Regina placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "You played wonderfully. I'm almost not regretting letting you and your mother convince me to let you play."

Making their way to the car, Emma slung an arm over Henry's shoulder, unable to keep the wide grin away.

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

"Ma!" Henry shoved his mom away, a resemblance of a smile on his lips, only to have her come right back and place her arm in the same spot.

"Have you kissed her?" She whispered only to receive no answer. Instead Henry's face turned bright red and his eyes shot to the ground. "Oh my god Henry! You're blushing! You totally have kissed her!"

"Ma!"

"Emma, leave him alone."

"Our son has kissed a girl Regina! It's a momentous occasion!"

"Could you be any louder?!" Henry shouted while turning to face his mother, eyes filled with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Yes okay! I kissed her. She's my girlfriend. I really, really like her Ma and I'm hoping you're not going to embarrass me in front of her."

Not waiting for a response, Henry stormed off to the car, gym bag in tow, leaving both his mothers behind. Regina, a bit dumbfounded, turned to glare at her wife, hands going to her hips.

"Great. Look what you've done Emma."

Her smile didn't leave as she continued to stare off after her son. In fact, it grew wider as she reached for the brunette's hand.

"I don't even care," shaking her head, she turned her green eyes to the brunette who couldn't help but notice that Emma's eyes were growing a bit watery. "I can't decide if I'm proud of him or sad that he's actually growing up."

"It's a mixture of both dear. It's always a mixture of both."


End file.
